Confusión
by anySuzuki
Summary: Y todo comenzó a derrumbarse, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Continuación de "Fuego" y "Velocidad"
1. De raíz

**_Continuación de "Fuego" y "Velocidad" ya saben! :D Espero que les guste n.n_**

**_Disclaimer: n.n No hablo japonés ¿Se entiende por qué se supone ésto no es mio?_**

…**Confusión…**

**Capitulo 1:**

**-De raíz-**

**Misaki P.O.V.**

Debí saber que este día llegaría, incluso antes de que pasara. Debí saber que mi destino era no causar molestias a nadie, y cuando decía a nadie, lo decía muy enserio. _Incluía a Usagi-san y Nii-chan. _

En verdad no sé que estaba pensando cuando me dejé llevar de esta manera, quizás albergué la esperanza de que las cosas al final saldrían bien, pero solo ese incidente faltaba para dejar en claro las cosas, y llevarme a esta trágica decisión.

Desde el día que me dejaron salir del hospital, supe que algo andaba mal. Usagi-san debía de haber notado a estas alturas de los problemas que yo causaba en su vida. El camino a _casa _fue en silencio, demasiado duro:

_-Misaki… lo siento- _

_No sé cuantos días pasé en el hospital, pero me sorprendía que ya estuviera conduciendo de regreso al lugar de donde partimos, en lo que probablemente era el mismo auto. Aikawa-san se negó a contarme los detalles de lo que pasó, Usagi-san le había contado la historia pero ella no quería compartirla conmigo. Argumentando que era mejor así, sabiendo que yo estaba bien._

_-Usagi-san…- podía ver su cara mortalmente seria. Arrepentimiento dibujado por todo su rostro, sin poder esconderlo exitosamente._

_¿Ya estaba arrepentido de haberme pedido que me quedara con él?_

_Dolía, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

_-Usagi-san, no es tu culpa-_

_Después de eso nadie dijo nada. Me guardé el comentario de "La culpa es mía por haberte distraído" pues sabía que cualquiera negaría mi parte de culpabilidad en el asunto. Tal y como lo habían hecho tantos años atrás._

Creo que eso fue lo que me despertó completamente, para afrontar mi realidad.

Nací para estar solo, para vivir por mi cuenta. Y cualquier persona que se acercara a mí podría resultar lastimada.

Quiero a Nii-chan, por eso no pensaba volver con él.

Quiero a Usagi-san, por eso de mi decisión.

Dicen que si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir. _Tal y como nunca pensé ponerlo en práctica, nunca pensé que fuera así de doloroso._

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Desperté como cualquier otro día que podía ser llamado normal, pero de mi vieja y amada vida ya no había nada. Generalmente el único motivo que lograba despertarme por las mañanas, era ver a mi Misaki sonrojarse con cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. Pero hoy no había nada de eso.

De hecho, desde que regresamos del hospital, no había habido nada de nada.

Sabía que sería duro al principio, pero me mantenía fuerte al pensamiento de que sería lo mejor para él. Que lo amaba tanto que no quería hacerle daño.

Supuse que podría vivir con eso mientras supiera que él estaba bien, pero simplemente alejarme no serviría de nada si no cortaba el problema de raíz. Aún así no me veía capaz de proponerle algo, para que regresara con Takahiro. _Donde sabía que estaría bien. _Mi mente se negaba a pensar en las opciones, mientras reasumí la patética rutina que había surgido entre nosotros.

Él continuaba cocinando, y encargándose de todos los deberes del condominio. _Debía empezar por terminar eso, antes de que otro incidente pasara._

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y podía ver su inconformidad en su hermoso rostro. Quizás él ya no quería seguir aquí después del aparatoso accidente en el que nos vimos envueltos por mi culpa. _No era para nada su culpa. _Pero no podía encontrar la forma de decírmelo sin causarme problemas.

_Las promesas son algo muy importante para él, nunca debí hacerle prometer que se quedaría conmigo por siempre… si no quería causarme molestias._

-Usagi-san… - podía notar ese cambio en su voz. _¿Miedo? _Debía usar toda mi voluntad para no levantarme de mi lugar y rodearlo con mis brazos, hasta asegurarme de que nada lo tenía tan mal.

-¿Si?- supuse que lo mejor era mantener mi vista fija en el desayuno.

Esperé por varios segundos a que siguiera con lo que me iba a decir, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras. Me rendí ante el tiempo y levanté la vista, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, él desvió su hermosa mirada esmeralda hacia su plato.

-Si tienes ropa sucia, déjala afuera-

_Eso no es lo que me quería decir en realidad, lo sabía._

* * *

><p><em>Misaki P.O.V. – <em>_**Akihiko P.O.V**_

Fue cuestión de días para que una sirvienta fuera contratada por primera vez en el condominio. Usami Akihiko siempre había preferido el silencio y la poca compañía de gente de confianza –casi nadie- pero aún así había hecho de lado todos esos caprichos para dar el primer paso en su plan. No era quizás lo mejor para su inspiración, pero sin duda sería lo mejor para Misaki.

_**Me pregunto qué pensará cuando llegue y vea esto.**_

La mujer no muy joven pero tampoco tan mayor, se encontraba recogiendo los libros que había dejado fuera para su próximo trabajo. Por supuesto que ya había aspirado, hecho de comer, lavado la ropa e incluso cambiado el moño de Suzuki-san. Era una lista de cosas específicas que le había dado el escritor, poniendo detalle en cada una de ellas de cómo se deberían de hacer.

_**Espero sea suficiente.**_

Misaki llegó entonces de la Universidad. Generalmente siempre llegaría junto con el escritor que siempre había insistido en llevarlo y traerlo en su lujoso deportivo rojo –_nuevo- _, pero simplemente esta mañana el hombre argumentó que tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer y que no podría hacerlo. Como sea, él había pensado en rechazar esa oferta si se llegaba a presentar.

_¡Debo mantenerme firme!_ _Es por su bien…_

Sin embargo había una parte dentro de él muy decepcionada, que se hubiera alegrado un poco si por lo menos esa parte de su dañada relación se mantenía en pié.

Los días eran iguales entre sí, pláticas tan grises como sus expresiones. El escritor BL no había intentado nada, lo que hacía que sus sospechas crecieran cada vez más.

_En verdad se dio cuenta de los problemas que causo._

Aún así no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para decirle, o simplemente marcharse. Aunque tampoco esperaría a que Usagi-san se lo dijera.

Pero cuando entró al condominio, sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor atravesarlo en el pecho. Al ver la escena que lo recibía.

_¿Puede ser posible?_

El escritor había notado su llegada, pero solo miró de reojo desde su punto en la sala.

_**Misaki, perdóname.**_

La mujer que había llegado por la mañana mientras el estudiante Universitario no estaba, pasó de la cocina a la mesa con los platos de la comida en una charola en sus manos.

_¿Quién es ella… por qué está aquí?_

Después de dejar los platos en la mesa, la empleada se inclinó un poco, recibiendo al joven recién llegado.

-Okaeri, Takahashi-sama

Pero la sorpresa no terminaba de caer en su lugar.

El escritor se levantó de su punto en el sofá, dejando el libro que leía atrás.

-Okaeri, Misaki- saludó casualmente mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

_**¿Cómo no puedo consolar esa mirada en tu rostro?**_

-Ella es Ariasu-san, y se encargará de los deberes del Condominio de ahora en adelante- _**Por favor, no me odies. No lo soportaría **_–Es mejor para no intervenir con tus estudios, en tu último año de Universidad- argumentó sin mucha importancia.

Misaki caminó silenciosamente hasta uno de los sillones para dejar su mochila.

_¿No tengo que hacer más la limpieza…? ¡Si tú sabes que eso es lo que hago que me permite quedarme! ¿En realidad te quieres deshacer de mí, no es cierto? No te culpo Usagi-san. En realidad te agradezco que hayas conseguido a alguien. Me ahorraste el tiempo de pensar en alguien capaz de cuidarte cuando yo no esté._

-Es un placer, Ariasu-san-

El joven se sentó en la mesa, comenzando a comer junto con el escritor.

_**¿Por qué no preguntaste mis motivos, Misaki? ¿Por qué no gritaste como lo hubieras hecho, y me hubieras dado el sermón sobre guardar mi dinero para la vejez? Supongo que no quieres que nadie te haga daño, ¿Cierto? No por lo menos alguien como yo.**_

_**Misaki…**_

_Usagi-san…_

_**Duele. **__Duele._

* * *

><p><strong>Akihiko P.O.V.<strong>

Creo que no es suficiente con este primer paso. A pesar de haber roto un lazo importante entre ambos, esto no parece acercarse a una resolución pronto, y en verdad no quiero que nada le pase por mi causa, estando a mi lado. Todavía seguimos compartiendo demasiado bajo el mismo techo, nuestras habitaciones están juntas una a la otra y nos vemos todo el día.

_No creo poder ser capaz de dejarte ir, si cada vez que te veo mi voluntad se tambalea._

Supongo que esto sería lo mejor, empezar a atrasarme en todos y cada uno de los trabajos pendientes para Aikawa. Ella estaría aquí, ella invadiría nuestra privacidad y me mantendría en mi habitación, _o con suerte en la editorial, _hasta tener mis manuscritos terminados.

_Lo menos que te viera, el menos daño que te podría hacer, Misaki._

Aunque trato de permanecer lejos de ti, no puedo resistirme a verte por lo menos una vez por la mañana, otra por la tarde y secretamente en la noche, mientras duermes.

Desde aquél día que regresamos del hospital, ya no has vuelto a dormir en mi habitación. Yo tenía preparada una excusa, y era que sería mejor que tuvieras más espacio mientras estuvieras herido, para estar más cómodo y que te recuperaras más rápido. Sin embargo, al subir las escaleras tú solo recorriste el camino a tu habitación con un leve –_Buenas noches-. _Supuse que no querrías dormir con quien te causaba tanto daño.

_Aunque era una verdad, dolía como una daga enterrada en mi pecho._

-¡USAMI-SENSEI!-

_¿Mi salvadora?_

Mi editora menos preferida –la única de hecho- azotó abierta la puerta del condominio.

Incluso sin escucharla, podía saber lo que decía al ver sus labios moverse.

"_Vengo por el manuscrito"_

_-_¡SENSEI, VENGO POR EL MANUSCRITO!-

Ding-ding.

No debía actuar sospechoso contra ella o trataría de intervenir por el bien del material que contenían mis novelas. _Aunque sé que en realidad se preocupa, enmascarándolo con su obsesión por BL. _

Ella me miró, esperando. Yo la miré de regreso, silenciosamente.

Cuando empezaron a salir chispas de sus ojos, los míos se igualaron a su nivel.

Me estaba retando a decirle que no tenía el manuscrito, y yo la retaba a preguntarme si lo tenía.

-Seeennnseeei…- arrastró la palabra tanto como pudo. Tanto que era divertido. -¿Dónde-está… el manuscrito?-

Un aura oscura nos rodeó a ambos.

Sonreí. Por su cara, sabía lo que significaba.

-No lo tengo-

Aikawa trató de calmarse, antes de decir palabra alguna, aunque no estaba dando ningún resultado. Las respiraciones que le había recomendado su terapista tampoco.

Así que sin siquiera hacer un gesto, la editora dejó su bolsa en la mesa. Antes de marchar hacia el segundo piso, pasando de largo al hombre que estaba sentado en la sala con una mirada curiosa. En cuestión de segundos la pelirroja volvió cargando la computadora portátil, su cargador, un block de notas y el abrigo del escritor.

Se detuvo cuando estaban cara a cara.

-Vamos- declaró la editora con una sonrisa, esperando no tener que dejar salir la presión guardada. El escritor lo estaba pensando de hecho, y eso se reflejó en sus ojos. Un aura maligna como nunca antes comenzó a flotar en el ambiente, a manera de amenaza por parte de la mujer.

_Aikawa, tengo media novela ya hecha. No sé cómo acabarla en realidad… No debiste haberme pedido esa escena. _Para mi desgracia se había emocionado demasiado con mi sufrimiento. Pidió una escena en un incendio, no argumenté, tenía tantas palabras para describir todo. _Pero después de todo, el final no lo he descubierto._

De alguna manera creo que todo comenzó a derrumbarse en ese punto.

Me levanté, tomé mi laptop de sus manos y me puse el abrigo. Dejé una nota que ya tenía lista sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"_Debo terminar un trabajo en la editorial. Regresaré tarde"_

Ninguna firma, ningún _Te amo. _Ni siquiera pude escribir su nombre.

_Misaki… perdóname. Por favor, entiéndeme. _

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

¿Necesitaba otra prueba además de ésta?

_Boom._

Él dejó de seguirme. Dejó de decirme lo que sentía y dejó de intentar.

_Boom._

Estaba lloviendo fuerte, había empezado hacía como una hora.

_Boom._

Quizás creía que no lo noté. Cuando empezó a cortar las cosas desde raíz, primero restringiéndome de mis deberes y luego poniendo una fría distancia entre ambos.

Los relámpagos usualmente me asustarían, pero el clima parecía ir tan acorde a lo que sentía.

_Si esto era lo que quería, no sé por qué dolía tanto. Así Usagi-san no lo hubiera planeado, quien estaría haciendo esto sería yo. _

Pero era tan… doloroso que el de la iniciativa fuera él.

"_Un remplazo"_

"_Una molestia"_

"_Yo puedo darte una mejor vida, solo debes elegirme"_

¡Deténganse!

-¡Por favor… no más!- no podía contener las lágrimas ahora, supongo que el primer paso ya estaba dado.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Utilizaría este celular por última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto solo comienza n.n No es nada con lo que verdaderamente sigue! Y si... quiero hacerlos sufrir a todos XD<strong>

**Reviews son agradecimientos por un capi! :D**

**anypotter**


	2. Llamadas

**Capitulo 2:**

**...Llamadas...**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

La editorial estaba en completo silencio cuando llegamos, no muchas personas se pasaban por aquí, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario por trabajo. O en mi caso, siendo restringido de mis libertades _por la poca responsabilidad que tenía hacia mis manuscritos. _Eso no era del todo cierto, admito que sí era irresponsable pero esta vez no era porque yo lo quisiera, aunque tampoco es algo que pudiera decirle a mi editora. _Tenía una mente muy siniestra para guiarme por el buen camino._

Como sea terminé aquí sin mucho a mi favor. Mi inspiración en el séptimo infierno mientras yo seguía viviendo en este mundo sin ningún motivo realmente bueno.

La única felicidad que había logrado encontrar, se estaba desvaneciendo y todo era por mi causa.

Podía imaginar la cara de mi padre con un _"Te lo dije" _escrito en su rostro. Me lo advirtió tantas veces que me negué a creer que en realidad pasaría, y el hombre tuvo la razón al final. _No es que se lo dejaría saber. _Pero supongo que encontraría la manera de enterarse, después de todo siempre trató de intervenir en nuestra relación, por el bien de _ambos. _

_¿Ambos?_

Ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Aikawa estaba sentada en una silla recargada en la puerta, bloqueando cualquier tipo de salida en la pequeña oficina. Se veía entretenida con material de lectura que trajo consigo –posiblemente previendo que esto pasaría- pero no dejando su puesto por nada. Por lo menos hasta que recibió una llamada y salió por unos segundos.

Valiosos segundos que utilicé para hacer que mi máscara de _escritor irresponsable _cayera, dejando la de _un hombre sin lo más importante. _

_Boom._

Los rayos de la tormenta que había empezado hacía unas horas, hacían eco por todo el lugar, incluso hacían temblar un poco la estructura. Pero en ningún momento me inmutaban, a no ser que los relacionara con aquello que estaba destruyendo.

_Misaki, espero que estés bien._

En un clima como este, yo hubiera regresado a casa a estas alturas, para hacerle compañía. Sabía que no le gustaban mucho los días lluviosos por su experiencia anterior, cuando lo de sus padres. Pero la situación en la que me había metido yo solo, me tenía atado en más de un sentido a la editorial.

Primero porque no importa nada, sería lo mejor para él estar solo en este momento, que si yo llegara, lo confortara y empezáramos este círculo vicioso de nuevo.

En segundo lugar era que el verdugo que vigilaba mi única salida no me dejaría salir, aunque lo quisiera.

Dicho esto, Aikawa regresó con una extraña expresión en su rostro pero sin decir nada. La única razón por la que lo había notado era porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. No podía concentrarme o escribir algo, _era completamente inútil. _

Aún así no le pregunté nada. Ella podría lidiar con lo que sea que rondara su cabeza, sola.

_Tenía suficientes problemas por mi cuenta._

* * *

><p><strong>Aikawa P.O.V.<strong>

El manuscrito que leía era de muy buena calidad, siempre me dijeron que tenía muy buenos gustos a la hora de escoger este tipo de novelas. No era algo de lo que me avergonzara presumir, pero el timbre de mi celular en realidad me sacó de mi hermoso mundo BL, con un extraño presentimiento.

"_Misaki" _decía el identificador de llamadas.

De reojo miré si Usami-sensei seguía intentando escribir. Ahora parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que antes, pero eso me ayudó a escabullirme sin tener que dar más explicaciones. Si el hombre escuchaba el nombre de este joven salir de mis labios, se me saldría de control y no podría mantenerlo demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Espere- comenté una vez que contesté.

Mientras hacía una pequeña excusa con el escritor, no pude evitar comenzar a juntar ciertas piezas del rompecabezas. Algo que me decía que las cosas no iban bien como se aparentaba.

-¿Si?- estaba a buenos metros fuera del rango auditivo de la oficina, pero siempre manteniendo un ojo en ella. Un suspiro de Misaki no era lo que esperaba por el momento.

_-Aikawa-san…- _su tono solo me preocupó más.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- Desde del incidente del incendio, supe que me preocupaba por él más que como una inspiración BL o un amigo, era como alguien de la familia que siempre quise tener. Quizás como un hermano menor perdido.

-_Estoy…bien, Aikawa-san- _No sonaba convencido de sí mismo –_Pero necesito de su ayuda-_

¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué no Usami-sensei?

Quizás era demasiado imprudente decirlo así, pero debía saberlo.

-¿Algo pasó entre tú y Usami-sensei, cierto?-

El silencio que siguió mi declaración-afirmación solo fue interrumpido por la lluvia que azotaba y algunos truenos.

Como sea, no esperaba lo siguiente.

-_Me voy-_

-¿Misaki-kun?-

-_Estoy dejando el condominio, Aikawa-san_

No podía encontrar un rastro de humor en su tono, y todo encajaba perfectamente con la actitud que había adquirido recientemente el escritor.

¿Qué podía estar pasando entre ambos, que fuera así de grave?

-Misaki-kun, piénsalo bien por favor ¡El clima en este momento es horrible! ¿A dónde irás?-

Claro que sabía que él tenía un hermano. _Demonios, Usami-sensei no paró de hablar de él poco después de que lo conoció. Podía contar toda la vida del joven sin titubear. Sabía que él no tenía padres y su única familia era su hermano._

_-No lo sé, Aikawa-san. Pero quiero asegurarme de que todo quede bien. Por favor, impida que Usagi-san se pase las comidas y que duerma bien. Solo quiero asegurarme de eso-_

Estaba comenzando a asustarme verdaderamente.

-Misaki-kun, estás hablando como si nunca fueras a regresar ¿Qué pasa?- Ya estaba demasiado entrometida en esta relación como para no hacer nada mientras pudiera.

Como sea, él no contestó.

-No tomaré ese silencio como respuesta, quiero que vayas a mi apartamento- Giré la cabeza hacia ambos lados del pasillo para ver si alguien estaba escuchando. _El lugar estaba aterradoramente solo. _–El número que está pegado en la puerta, está hueco por detrás. Hay una llave escondida, por favor ¡Ve y quédate ahí! Llegaré en una hora-

Le di la dirección y todo tipo de instrucciones, tratando de asegurar que me entendía, que haría caso a mi sugerencia.

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar. Misaki-kun

Hubo un silencio expectante.

_-Hai. Arigato, Aikawa-san_

La línea se cortó. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

El propósito de la llamada no era ese, definitivamente. Pues lo último que necesitaba era causar molestias a más personas. Pero Aikawa-san sonaba tan decidida que hasta cierto punto me dio miedo contradecirla. Sabía de antemano que ella me haría decir todo lo que me tenía de esta manera, pero supongo que necesitaba de esta plática o si no, me hubiera negado rotundamente a la proposición.

Después de colgar, dejé el celular sobre la mesa junto con una pequeña nota que ya tenía escrita desde hacía algunos días, y salí a enfrentarme a la tormenta.

Conmigo solo llevaba una maleta y no me detuve a llamar un taxi, caminando bajo las inclementes gotas de lluvia hasta la estación, sin la protección de un paraguas.

_¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar tanto?_

Regresar con Nii-chan estaba fuera de discusión. No había forma de que pudiera explicar esto de una manera adecuada.

Mis ahorros en sí no eran muchos, pero supongo que servirían mientras encontrar un lugar decente dónde trabajar.

Pero en estos momentos me encontraba atorado con Aikawa-san y si sabía algo de ella, es que no me dejaría poner un _no _como respuesta a cualquier cosa que me preguntara. Así que resignado continué atravesando la cortina de pequeñas gotas hacia lo que era su apartamento. _Solo debía esperar, no todo podía ser tan malo. Estaba haciendo esto por un buen motivo al final ¿No?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuhiko P.O.V.<strong>

Les asigné ciertos puntos estratégicos para saber cualquier posible culminación de esa detestable relación. Desde aquél día que vi a mi hijo destrozado de nuevo, sabía que era cuestión de días para que esto terminara, y yo pudiera intervenir como el buen padre que le daría la razón, apoyándolo en la decisión que había tomado.

No quería ver a Akihiko así, pero si eso me ayudaba a deshacerme de él, valdría la pena.

Desde el principio no lo tomé muy seriamente, ahora todos sabían que tenía la completa razón.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde recibí una llamada a mi celular. Me informaron que lo vieron salir del apartamento con una pequeña maleta. _Solo. _

Mi hijo había salido desde temprano y no había regresado, lo que significaba que eso era un _adiós. _

Lo siguieron hasta un apartamento del otro lado de la ciudad, de donde no se movió, incluso cuando la verdadera dueña del lugar apareció. Una mujer pelirroja, habían dicho. Después de tomar su foto y mandármela, supe quién era. _La editora de Akihiko. _Esto en realidad no parecía poder ser más fácil.

Le daría unos días a mi hijo para ver qué hacía con la situación que ahora se le presentaría. Si probaba poder seguir en pié, me encargaría de ayudarlo, y de eliminar a esa existente amenaza, pues en cualquier momento podría regresar y echar a perder el plan. No quería tener que pasar por este problema dos veces. _No quería repetir lo que ya había dicho. _

-Pueden retirarse, mañana veremos cuáles son las consecuencias-

Había recibido otra llamada, mi hijo estaba llegando a su condominio.

_¿Qué harás, Akihiko, ahora que te encuentres con el lugar vacío?_

* * *

><p><em>Hii! Lo sée! 2 semanas desde mi última actualización n.n pero bueno, me vi envuelta en un nuevo anime y mi musa se negó a hacer otra cosa mas que ver Code Geass, (no la culpen, es buena musa!) Pero, este capi salió más rápido de lo que esperaba. No mucho revelado, pero sí una parte importante n.n<em>

_Gracias por su paciencia y reviews :D _

_any_

_P.d. Próximo capítulo mmmm Drama! wiii!_


	3. Lejos

…**Confusión…**

**Capítulo 3: Lejos**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Cuando Aikawa me dijo que sería todo por hoy, me sorprendió un poco. _Solo un poco. _La editorial estaba tan sola que no parecía que alguien trabajara ahí, además de que el clima era horrible. Y aunque en realidad no quería llegar al condominio para toparme con ese frío sentimiento de pérdida, terminé accediendo. Suficiente había usado a la pobre editora para que me sacara de ahí y sufriera por mi falta de imaginación, ahora no podía impedirle que se fuera su casa a ponerse cómoda en esta tempestad.

Había muy pocos carros circulando en este clima, pero no podía evitar conducir de acuerdo a las normas, incluso cuando parecía demasiado tonto. No cometería el mismo error dos veces aunque no tuviera nada que perder ya, _solo mi vida y eso ya no era tan cierto. _Mi vida era él, y en este momento no lo tenía conmigo.

Al llegar al edificio traté de juntar tomo mi valor en mi rostro. Mostrarme firme ante lo que había empezado.

Una vez que llegara a mi habitación podría dejar caer la fachada, pero solo entonces.

Cuando abrí la puerta fui recibido por una profunda oscuridad. Parpadeé confundido mientras tanteaba en la pared por el interruptor.

_Todo está tan callado. _

Una vez iluminado el lugar, caminé hasta la sala para dejar mi abrigo en sillón. Pero justo cuando iba a dejar las llaves en la mesa, me topé con algo que no estaba ahí cuando salí.

_Una nota. _Y un celular.

_¿El celular de Misaki? No…_

Con rapidez tomé el pedazo de papel, acercándolo a mi rostro. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a aparecer en mi pecho. _No podía ser…_

"_Usami-san_

_Gracias por lo que ha hecho hasta ahora por mí, pero creo que en realidad esta es la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado por el bien de los dos. _

_Misaki"_

Leí el pequeño pedazo de papel por más de cinco veces, asegurándome de que no había leído mal. Asegurándome de que lo que estaba pasando no era una pesadilla.

_¿Misaki se había ido?_

Yo… yo…

¡Esto no se supone que sería así! _Algo en mi pecho comenzó a punzar._

Arrugué el papel en mi mano derecha mientras volvía a tomar las llaves del auto y corría hacia la puerta.

_¡¿Cómo pudo haberse ido, con este clima? ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo? ¿Qué tal…?_

Mi mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta. _¿A dónde iba?_

Cierto, Misaki se había ido. Lo había hecho cuando yo no estaba, cuando no pudiera verlo. Incluso bajo este clima decidió continuar, porque no quería que fuera tras de él. _Porque yo lo había orillado a eso._

¿Qué estaba siendo al tratar de seguirlo? _Un hipócrita._

El dolor incesante en mi pecho solo era señal de una cosa. _Había logrado alejarlo de mi lado. _

_¿Eso era lo que quería, cierto?_

Esto era por su bien, para que no resultara lastimado de nuevo.

_¿Pero irse así…? ¿Tanto lo había presionado para que hiciera esto?_

Una pequeña y tonta parte de mí conservaba una falsa esperanza. La cual era poder seguir viendo por él, seguir cuidando de él de la misma forma que había hecho con Takahiro por tantos años. _Aún cuando no tuviéramos nada que ver. _Pero había sido una falsa ilusión de mi parte, permitirme pensar que las cosas quizás podrían terminar bien.

_¿Cómo podía estar esto bien? ¡Alejé a la única persona que había logrado hacerme sentir bien en muchas formas! ¡La única persona con la que podía ser como realmente era, sin temer a que me rechazara!_

_La única persona que estaba destinaba a mí. Lo lastimé, lo alejé._

_¿Cómo podía estar esto bien?_

Lancé mi puño con fuerza a la pared. _¿Debía sentirme aliviado, no? Logré lo que quería._

_Logré que mi alma se partiera en dos._

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

El departamento de Aikawa-san era cálido, si, pero no como del que había salido. No me sentía bien sentado aquí mientras ella preparaba un poco de té. Al llegar, la esperé en la puerta. No había manera alguna en la que entrara cuando ella no estaba, por mucha confianza que pusiera en mi. Era simplemente una _molestia _y falta de educación hacer eso.

Aún así ella llegó en mucho menos de una hora, en 20 minutos después de que llegué al apartamento, para hacer exactos.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos y desgracia personal cuando ella llegó. No la había notado hasta que puso su mano sobre mi hombro, dándome una mirada de simpatía.

_No quería causarle molestias a nadie, pero necesitaba que alguien lo entendiera. _

Ella siempre me había escuchado, en más de una vez y me había apoyado en cualesquiera que fuera mi decisión al final.

_Solo que ahora ella no sabía lo que sería el final._

Quizás tampoco yo, pero si algo era seguro era que no volvería con Usagi-san, por el bien de todos.

Y así pasamos algunas horas platicando, o por lo menos ella escuchaba. En ningún momento interrumpió mi historia hasta que llegué al final, donde había decidido dejar el condominio. Su mirada era pensativa entonces, pero podía decir que no le había agradado mi decisión. Aunque me dijera que estaba mal, yo ya tenía hecha mi mente en contra de quedarme. _Todos me dirían que nada sería mi culpa, podía esperar que saliera de su boca._ Estaba tan acostumbrado a eso.

-Misaki-kun…-

_Aquí iba._

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, al final es tuya- dijo. La miré a los ojos por un momento, ella sonrió –Incluso si yo creo que está bien o mal, no puedo hacer nada si tú lo has decidido. Por algo se llama _relación de pareja-_ argumentó con obviedad. –Nadie tiene derecho a decir, hacer o intervenir en eso-

_Ella respetaba mi decisión. _

-Gracias, Aikawa-san

_Necesitaba que me apoyaran._

-Aunque…- una sonrisa que podía interpretar como _peligro _apareció en su rostro.

_Ya pensaba que esta buena racha solo era momentánea. Cuando me empecé a preguntar ¿Quién era esta persona y qué había hecho con Aikawa-san? Salió el verdadero lado de la editora. _

-Lo que sí puedo hacer, Misaki-kun, es ayudarte en este momento. Y eso significa que vivas conmigo mientras las cosas se arreglan-

_Estaba atrapado._

-A…Aikawa-san, n…no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Solo acepté venir porque-

-Porque no tienes un lugar a donde ir, Misaki-kun- completó ella.

_¿Qué podía decir a contra de eso? Era más que verdad. _

_-_Yo sé que tu hermano no sabe de todo esto y sería un problema explicar las cosas en la situación en la que están-

_Yo ya he pensado en esa situación. Todo lo que imaginaba terminada en desastre._

-Solo quédate por un tiempo, Misaki-kun…-

_Esas palabras me habían llevado a cometer mis primeros errores. Como el creer que podría convivir con alguien sin causarle daño._

Pero al ver a la cara a Aikawa-san, en realidad parecía sincera.

-Como verás, necesito un poco de ayuda para mantener mi departamento en orden- señaló alrededor de su apartamento con una sonrisa avergonzada.

_Y ahora que lo mencionaba…_

-No es que pase tanto tiempo en la editorial- comenzó con gesto pensativo –A decir verdad, hago la mayoría de mi trabajo aquí, pero simplemente termino demasiado cansada como para hacer algo más-

_Eso explica las montañas de papeles._

_-_Tampoco me molesto por hacer comida…-

_Podía ver los paquetes de comida traída a domicilio. _

_-_Lavar la ropa, planchar, barrer…-

_¿En realidad esta era la mujer que pedía responsabilidad en las fechas de los manuscritos de Usagi-san?_

_Usagi-san…_

_-_Está bien Aikawa-san- suspiré, mientras no me viera muy relacionado en esto y encontrara la forma de salir lo más rápido, todo estaría bien.

_Podía ver lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de la editora. En realidad necesitaba ayuda…_

* * *

><p><strong>Aikawa P.O.V.<strong>

Ha pasado una semana desde que Misaki-kun comenzó a vivir en mi apartamento y las cosas para mí no podían ir mejor. _Solo para mí. _Podía notarlo distraído en veces, mientras hacía algo alrededor del apartamento, y era bueno. Mientras no se preocupara mucho por todas esas cosas que dijo sobre causar molestias, podría pensar todo lo que quisiera, pero en realidad me preocupaba todo lo que me dijo la primera noche que llegó.

Ese pensamiento que tiene desde la muerte de sus padres, lo ha apartado de las personas.

_Creí que Usami-sensei sería el compañero perfecto para él. _Si Misaki trataba de alejarse, el testarudo hombre no lo dejaría. _Así debían funcionar las cosas y así habían funcionado la mayoría del tiempo. _Por lo menos hasta hace una semana.

El escritor no me ha dicho nada sobre la desaparición de Misaki, y él cree que yo no lo sé, o quizás sospecha que me he dado cuenta de su cambio, pero aún así no dice nada.

Puedo notar preocupación en sus ojos.

Según Misaki, cuando salió del condominio, no dejó escrito el lugar a donde iba, por temor a que el escritor quizás lo quisiera buscar. _Y por la cara de Usami-sensei, seguía sin saber dónde estaba. _

Uno de los días que me presenté en su lujoso apartamento, esperaba toparme con un desorden gigante, una cocina incendiada y paquetes de comida por todo el lugar, _ni siquiera terminados de comer. _Pero mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con todo en perfecto estado, como si Misaki-kun todavía se encontrara aquí.

_¿Cuándo planea decirme, sensei?_

Sabía que había contratado una mujer para que se hiciera cargo del condominio.

Otro día, me tocó estar aquí cuando recibió una llamada. Entonces se levantó de inmediato, creo que tenía la esperanza de que fuera Misaki, pero cuando contestó y su rostro se tensó, sabía que no era él. _Yo desde un principio dudaba que fuera él._

-Takahiro…-

_¿El hermano mayor de Misaki-kun?_

-Si, si… todo está bien-

_Mentiroso, sensei._

-Ahora no se encuentra, llamó avisando que tenía que hacer una tarea en casa de uno de sus amigos-

_¡Sensei! ¡Pero ni siquiera sabe dónde está!_

-Si… yo le digo, adiós Takahiro-

_Yo sé que Misaki se ha comunicado con su hermano para mantener en pié esa farsa. Aparentando que seguía viviendo con el escritor._

No podía dejar que esta situación continuara así. Era demasiado duro para mí de presenciar.

-Así que…- comencé mientras inspeccionaba con falsa atención mis manos -¿Misaki-kun tiene mucho trabajo en su último año de Universidad?- pregunté.

Recibí un gruñido parecido al de un perro, aunque _esperaba _sinceramente,no ser mordida.

El escritor peligris levantó su cabeza, mostrando las grandes ojeras en sus ojos. _Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así. _

-Deja de actuar Aikawa, tú más que nadie ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Misaki no está aquí-

_Oh ho, ¿Fui atrapada?_

-Usted lo acaba de decir sensei, se encuentra haciendo tarea con unos amigos- _en realidad esperaba que esa patética respuesta me diera algo de tiempo._

Pero solo me miró y me miró. Tratando de que quedara claro el mensaje de que no tenía que seguir fingiendo con él.

A nadie que conociera a este hombre y su relación con Misaki podía no darse cuenta de la pieza faltante en este lugar, supongo.

-¡¿Qué?- me hice la ofendida –¡Si le hubiera preguntado por Misaki-kun desde un principio, se hubiera enojado. Y ahora que finjo que no sé que no está, también se enoja!-

_Era un hombre imposible. Irritable… ¡Misaki-kun, desearía que volvieras! _

_Pero solo es tu decisión._

* * *

><p><strong>Siii, en serio en serio traté de hacer más largo el capi, pero parece que la musa solo se concentró en la distancia y consecuencia de ambos. Bueno, en una mínima parte porque esto no puede ser tan sencillo como eso :D <strong>

**En el próximo capítulo, prometo empeorar las cosas wiii ¿Cómo? 2 palabras:**

**Usagi-chichi**

**Espero muchos lindos reviews! **

**any**


	4. Peor

…**Confusión…**

**Capítulo 4: Peor**

**Akihiko P.O.V.**

Esta situación me estaba destrozando lentamente, por más que me forzara a creer lo contrario. Aún me sabía que la culpa había sido mía, por pasar de esa barrera que había puesto entre el mundo y yo. _Pero no lo pude evitar. _Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento, como se estuviera destinado a ello. Y ahora me daba cuenta de que me cegué a mí mismo, por eso ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

_Misaki…_

No puedo decir que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberte conocido, pero me dolía tanto amarlo y no tenerlo cerca.

_Yo te hice daño…_

A la única persona por la que daría mi vida en cualquier momento, y ahora no sabía dónde rayos estabas.

Por las llamadas de Takahiro, sé que se ha estado comunicando con él, haciéndole creer que sigue aquí. _Que todo va bien. _Al principio creí que recibiría una llamada del hombre al que alguna vez había amado, diciéndome que su hermano menor había aparecido en su casa, en la mitad de una tormenta, destrozado. Pero luego recordé esa debilidad de _mi _Misaki. _No ser una molestia para nadie._

_Espero que no hayas creído que eras una molestia para mí, Misaki. Yo solo te quería alejar, pero no herirte. _

Pero las cosas nunca salen como quiero, parece.

_Te extraño, Misaki. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuhiko P.O.V.<strong>

Ha sido una semana desde que esa gran noticia llegó a mis oídos. _Mi hijo no era engañado más, por un joven mediocre. _Y me di un poco de tiempo para intervenir, para que esto no se viera tan sospechoso, como si hubiera estado siguiendo esto desde el principio. Aunque claro que lo había hecho, pero no significaba que Akihiko se tenía que enterar de ello.

Una de sus últimas novelas salió hace 3 días. Con unos días de atraso según la fecha anunciada, como siempre. Pero había algo diferente esta vez, que me hizo cancelar todas mis citas de trabajo, hasta poder terminar este nuevo volumen.

_Típico de Akihiko el poner sus sentimientos en esto. _Podía ver el entusiasmo con que todo comenzó, pero también como se fue degradando a sentimientos conflictivos y negativos. Como la derrota saltaba de cada párrafo. Su forma de escribir al final había sido diferente a la del principio, y me hizo recordar ese encuentro que tuvimos en las aguas termales hace meses.

_Cuando me preguntó si había notado algo diferente en sus últimos libros._

Claro que lo había notado, solo fingí que no pues eso me molestaba.

_Luego me aseguró que ese muchacho había cambiado su forma de escribir. Que ahora los finales eran más suaves y felices. Que eso lo hacía a él, feliz._

¿Y de qué te sirvió, Akihiko? Volviste al principio.

Su forma de expresarse en las novelas siempre ha sido maravillosa, no importa los sentimientos que imprima en ella, simplemente pone mucho empeño en ello y se nota. El final es lo que se ve influenciado por la etapa actual de su vida.

_Y era hora de intervenir, por su propio bien._

Quizás esta vez si me sirvan esos patitos amarillos de goma.

o-o-o

Esperé por unos minutos fuera de la puerta de su condominio, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de acercarme a él. Era un hombre difícil cuando se lo proponía y ahora no sería la diferencia. Habiéndose dado cuenta de que yo estuve siempre en lo correcto, no era algo que fuera admitir aún si su vida dependiera de eso. _Él era bueno con las palabras._

Cuando me decidí a tocar, la puerta desapareció de mi alcance al ser abierta desde dentro. Una mujer de cabello rojo y traje salió, portando un maletín bajo el brazo.

_La editora de Akihiko. La mujer con la que estaba aquél muchacho._

Sonreí, estaba seguro de que ella me conocía. No era la primera vez que nos topábamos de esta manera.

Lo mejor de esto es que ella sabía que no podría hacer nada para impedirme entrar, ahora que la puerta estaba abierta. Con un leve asentimiento a manera de despedida se retiró, tomando el elevador. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi espalda solo hasta que ambas puertas se cerraron.

_No quiero tener que hacer algo en contra de una mujer tan hermosa. Después de todo había tenido la esperanza de que ella quizás pudiera ser parte de mi familia._

_Ohh que mal, si la situación lo ameritaba, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. _

Me hice bienvenido en el lugar cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Akihiko estaba sentado en su sala, fumando. Varios cigarrillos ya acabados yacían en el cenicero a su lado. Se giró lentamente ante el silencio.

-Aikawa, deja de tratar que…- entonces me vio. Una de sus cejas saltó en inconformidad.

-Váyase-de-aquí- enojo contenido en cada palabra.

_Que rudo. _Yo solo vine a ayudar. Para su desgracia comencé a quitarme el abrigo mientras caminaba hacia él y me sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Deje de molestar y desaparezca- volvió a decir antes de levantarse y caminar hacia las escaleras, seguro a su habitación.

_Quizás esto no era lo que tenía en mente y era una manera muy poco práctica de comenzar, pero no dejaría que se me escapara tan fácilmente. _

-¿Dónde está el muchacho?- pregunté.

Y como esperaba, se detuvo a medio camina de las escaleras en el instante que lo dije. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la baranda pero todavía sin girarse un milímetro.

_Tenía que hacer que me enfrentara._

-¿Creíste que no lo notaría? Tú mismo habías dicho que cambiaba tu forma de escribir…- sus hombros se tensaron, sabía a dónde me dirigía –Estabas en lo correcto, lo admito. Porque en tu último libro volviste a como eras antes-

Solo giró su cabeza para verme sobre su hombro.

-¿Y a usted que le importa?- _Uno no podía decir que ese era mi hijo por la manera en que me hablaba. –_Váyase ya-

Sonreí para mí mismo, estoy seguro de que me vio hacerlo.

-Fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado- concluí.

Se giró con gran furia y ambos puños apretados. Sabía que estaba conduciéndolo al límite pero por alguna razón me sentía en paz con eso. _Yo estaba en lo correcto desde un principio. _

-¡Usted no sabe nada, NADA!- me apuntó con una de sus manos -¡Tome la poca vergüenza que le queda y lárguese de aquí!-

_Todavía tenía algo que decir._

-Yo te advertí de los sentimientos mediocres de ese muchacho- apunté mientras tomaba de nuevo mis cosas con una pacífica sonrisa danzando en mi rostro. _No podía evitarlo. _

Y justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta para salir, una risa amarga que nunca había escuchado salir de mi hijo, me detuvo. Seguía en su mismo punto de las escaleras, sus ojos escondidos por su propio cabello mientras hablaba.

-Misaki no me dejó…- _¿Estaba alcanzando el límite de su sanidad? _–Yo lo hice irse-

No contaba en realidad con esta última confesión. Nunca creí que fuera posible y no sabía si en realidad me estaba mintiendo, pero logró borrar un poco la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Suspiré audiblemente mientras le dirigía una seria mirada.

-Para ti, que tanto decías que nunca lo dejarías ir y que era tu vida…- _Me desafió por ese muchacho, Haruhiko también –_Supongo entonces que Takahashi fue un buen juguete por un corto tiempo-

Salí después de este último comentario, no arriesgando más mi suerte. Me esperaba un auto y tenía más cosas que hacer si quería que esto permaneciera así.

Prefería que mi hijo permaneciera solo que envuelto en una extraña relación.

_La suerte estaba de mi lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Aikawa P.O.V.<strong>

Cada vez que me encontraba con ese hombre significaban malas noticias. A pesar de ser el padre de Usami-sensei, podía decir y ver que ambos no se llevaban bien, por el simple hecho de la dura niñez que había tenido el escritor, y luego porque se entrometía demasiado en su relación con Misaki.

_Una relación que ya no existía._

Y por eso no podía evitar pensar que quizás las cosas terminarían en una catástrofe. Después de una visita de ese hombre, las cosas se ponían tensas. Pero hace tiempo que había tenido la tranquilidad que si Misaki estaba con el sensei, nada malo pasaría. _Misaki-kun podía parar a ese hombre para no hacer cosas estúpidas. _

Lo que me preocupaba era que ahora se encontraba solo. _No más conciencia en forma de Misaki-kun. _Y me preocupaban las consecuencias que traería esta nueva visita.

Por la forma en que me vio cuando salí del apartamento, me puse algo nerviosa, pero por más que quisiera detener su paso, yo no era nadie para negarle ver a su hijo si así lo quería. Misaki-kun tampoco había podido contra él antes después de todo.

-Okaeri, Aikawa-san

Le sonreí al joven universitario mientras dejaba mis cosas en la mesa a un lado de la entrada. El olor a comida casera me hizo olvidarme de todo lo demás mientras me llevaba volando hasta la mesa.

Tal y como esperaba, había una gran y tradicional comida japonesa lista para ser devorada.

-¡KYAA! ¡Misaki-kun! ¿Por qué no te había encontrado antes?- exclamé felizmente mientras tomaba asiento. Quería verlo sonreír aunque fuera un poco por las cosas que podía decir.

_No es que fuera a tomar el lugar del sensei. Ni pensarlo. _

El se sentó frente a mí y después de agradecer la comida, comenzamos.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa visita al condominio. Supongo que tendría que ir de nuevo un poco más tarde para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, _y quizás llevar al sensei un postre. Momento… ¡Al hombre no le gustan los dulces! _Entonces saldría por un postre para Misaki-kun y para mí. _Se estaba esforzando tanto en lo que hacía, eso no era bueno._

-¡DE-LI-CIO-SO~

Exclamé con gran parsimonia haciendo que se sonrojara. _Que bueno que no tuve que recurrir a los métodos del sensei para lograrlo. _

Dentro de mi cabeza apareció una imagen chibi del autor, pateando a una chibi imagen mía, de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. _Gomen, Sensei. _

Pero estoy segura de que usted no me perdonaría si dejara que Misaki estuviera así.

-Bueno, Misaki-kun… saldré a comprar algunas cosas, ya que ahora sí se usará el refrigerador- le guiñé un ojo mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto. –Volveré en unas horas-

_Lo único triste que saldría de que Misaki-kun volviera con Usami-sensei, sería que mi departamento volvería a ser un desastre. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuhiko P.O.V.<strong>

La mujer no se quedó por mucho tiempo en su apartamento cuando volvió a salir, entonces venía mi segunda oportunidad. Cuando me aseguraron de que ella se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, me hice camino hasta su hogar, tocando la puerta suavemente un par de veces.

El muchacho debió haber creído que yo era la editora y que había olvidado algo, puesto que abrió inmediatamente y estuvo a punto de decir algo hasta que vio mi rostro. Entonces su sonrisa se borró y se convirtió en una mueca incómoda.

-Usagi-chichi…- susurró. Asentí levemente.

-¿Podemos hablar unos minutos, Takahashi-kun?- _Para dejar por última vez todo claro._

Por su cara de indecisión, no me dejaría pasar a un departamento que no era suyo. _Buen muchacho. _Pero eso no detendría mi motivo original de visita.

-Me alegro de que hayas dejado a Akihiko- comencé con todo desde el principio –Es una pena pero yo te había advertido esto antes-

Era una persona bastante fácil de leer, por eso mi hijo siempre trataba de mantenerlo alejado de mí. Sabía cuándo le haría más daño una vez que mis palabras alcanzaran el nervio adecuado. Ahora mismo me estaba aproximando. Demasiado rápido para ser divertido.

-Yo…-

-No pongas excusas, Takahashi-kun. Esto es lo mejor para todos, estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta-

_Estaba aceptando todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sorprendentemente. _Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, no se supone que debería estar recibiendo llamadas en este momento, pero no interrumpiría esta importante conversación.

-Fui a ver a Akihiko hoy- _¿Por qué algo en sus ojos se encendió? ¿Es esperanza? –_Todo va de maravilla, incluso parece que las cosas van mejor y me sorprendió ver su nueva vida más organizada-

_Esa ilusión se volvió a apagar._

-Yo quiero a mi hijo, Takahashi-kun. Y ahora está mejor que nunca- _Una pequeña mentira –_Él no necesita _a nadie _en este momento y me alegra que se esté independizando un poco-

_Olvídalo de una vez por todas._

-Yo… en…entiendo, Usagi-chichi, yo…-

_Tengo que terminar con esto._

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿Escuchaste?- se encogió un poco ante estas últimas palabras –_Me aseguraré, _por _cualquier _medio que permanezca feliz-

Si entendió o no la amenaza implícita no era mi problema. Escuché el ascensor abrirse y miré de reojo como la editora de Akihiko venía hacia nosotros con una mirada no precisamente de bienvenida.

-¿Fuyukiko-san?- preguntó. Me miró a mí y después a Takahashi. Con un poco de alivio vi como el muchacho había encontrado forma de componerse y poner una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Aikawa-kun, no sabía que vivías aquí! No te preocupes, solo pasaba para visitar a Takahashi-kun e invitarlo a la exposición de osos tallados en madera que habrá este fin de semana en esta misma ciudad-

Si lo creía o no tampoco me importaba. Cumplí con mi propósito aquí y era tiempo de irse.

-Bien, espero tu respuesta Takahashi-kun- sonreí falsamente al muchacho a manera de despida –Aikawa-kun- me despedí también e hice mi camino al ascensor. Cuando se cerraron ambas puertas pude dejar mi sonrisa de victoria abarcar mi rostro.

_Fue un gran día. _

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki P.O.V.<strong>

Estaba más que agradecido por la llegada de Aikawa-san. Desde un principio solo la había estado esperando a ella porque me di cuenta de que había dejado su bolso colgando de la silla y así no podría comprar nada.

La última persona que esperaba ver en la puerta y que menos deseaba ver estaba ahí. _Usagi-chichi._

Sus visitas nunca son casuales, nunca son sin ningún motivo y cuando empezó a hablar, lo comprobé.

No me vi capaz de negar ninguna de las cosas que dijo pues en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Que yo solo había traído molestias a la vida de Usagi-san. Pero saberlo y que te lo dijeran en la cara eran dos cosas muy distintas. Mientras seguía hablando sentí que destrozaba mi interior lentamente. Que lo que quedaba de un corazón partido en dos, ahora se hacía añicos.

_Sentí que no podría estar a un lado de alguien más por el resto de mi vida._

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿Escuchaste?-

No tenía que decírmelo, de hecho. Yo tenía planeado no hacerlo, así costara toda mi entereza. Lo había decidido desde un principio por el bien de ambos.

Pero no comprendía cómo yo siempre era el único que terminaba lastimado. Como si hubiera despertado de un gran y maravilloso sueño, para descubrir que era una vil mentira y que en realidad eso nunca pasó, que esas palabras nunca fueron reales. No comprendía cómo Usagi-san podía estar bien con todo lo que había pasado, pero solo llegaba una respuesta mi cabeza.

_El nunca te quiso. _

_El solo te usó._

_Fuiste un reemplazo de Takahiro. _

_Eras una molestia en su vida._

Era más de lo que podía tomar en un día.

-¿Fuyuhiko-san?-

_Gracias, Aikawa-san._

No tomó mucho para que el hombre se alejara una vez que ya había hecho el daño. Esperar algo más de él parecía imposible y debía resignarme a eso.

_Estaba solo. _

¿Por qué alguien querría estar a mi lado con tantos problema que traía? Para Nii-chan hubiera sido más fácil dejarme y continuar con su vida.

_¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

Sentí como dos delgados y cálidos brazos me rodearon. El perfume dulce de Aikawa-san llenó mis sentidos cuando me atrajo a su pecho en un afectivo abrazo. _Me recordaba tanto a los de mi madre. _Sentí que estaba perdiendo todo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Eso hacía que mi cuerpo doliera en más de un sentido.

_Era demasiado. _

-¿Misaki-kun?- sabía que ella me seguía sosteniendo, pero todo se estaba juntando de una manera dolorosa dentro de mi cabeza. No podía soportarlo otro día más.

Todo se desvaneció en un espiral de negro.

_Desearía que este fuera el final._

* * *

><p><strong>Helloo<strong>~

**Nuevo capi wii! Me sentí inspirada así que les traje esto, ¿Lindo no? Gracias a mis lindos reviewers que me han permitido seguir viva hasta este momento :D Pareja Egoísta para el próximo capi YAY!**

**Las fangirls dejan review :D**

**any**


	5. Quizás Egoísta

…**Confusión…**

**Capítulo 5: Quizás Egoísta**

**Aikawa P.O.V.**

Desde que salí de mi apartamento no pude evitar sentirme como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, cuando la verdad todo lo que hacía era por el bien de Misaki y solo para él. Esa extraña sensación no me abandonó incluso cuando llegué al semáforo unas cuadras más allá, entonces decidí llamarle para ver si todo estaba bien. Mi sorpresa fue darme cuenta de que había traído el bolso conmigo.

_Quizás ese era todo mi presentimiento. _

Pero serviría de regresar y asegurarme por mí misma de que todo estaba tranquilo.

_O quizás no tanto. _

Esa limosina negra que esperaba fuera de edificio no me gustaba para nada. Me apresuré a pasar a los hombres de traje que esperaban fuera del lujoso auto y cuando entraba en el ascensor pude ver cómo hacían una llamada.

_Me estaban poniendo nerviosa._

Y mis preguntas se vieron contestadas al instante que llegué a mi piso, al ver al padre de Usami-sensei platicando con Misaki-kun de una manera incómoda, por la manera en que ambos se miraban. _No podía permitirlo. _Ese hombre nunca hacía nada bueno en cuanto a lo que Misaki se refería y no podía darme el lujo que le hiciera o dijera algo malo. En el estado tan frágil en el que lo podía ver, era riesgoso.

-¿Fuyuhiko-san?

Por fortuna no tuve que hacer nada más, aunque sentía que había llegado tarde. Si el hombre se iba es porque había logrado lo que quería y no tenía motivo por el cual permanecer aquí. _Realmente había llegado demasiado tarde. Misaki-kun…_

Vi como el hombre volvió al ascensor, sin creer ninguna de las palabras de su despedida. No podía haber venido hasta acá solo por eso, y más importante aún ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba Misaki? Se supone que ni siquiera Usami-sensei lo sabía. _¿Nos tenía vigilados? _¡Qué atrevimiento del hombre!

Estuve a punto de decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, cuando noté por primera vez el estado en el que estaba el joven a mi cuidado.

Luchaba enormemente por no derramar las lágrimas que veía se acumulaban en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente, en especial sus manos y el color de su cara parecía haberse drenado dándole una apariencia de alguien enfermo. _Misaki-kun… _hasta donde yo sabía, el no se encontraba enfermo.

No pude evitar rodearlo con mis brazos ofreciendo confort por todo lo que estaba pasando. Me sorprendí cuando al toque su cuerpo entero se sentía frío, así que lo acerqué aún más a mí con la esperanza de respondiera un poco a su alrededor. _¿Siquiera me estaba notando? ¡¿Qué mas puedo hacer para ayudar? No tengo hijos._

Continué inútilmente así por unos segundos, dejándolo ser y pensar, pero que supiera que yo estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Aunque cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía un poco más pesado, un poco más apoyándose contra mí._ Me estaba preocupando._

-¿Misaki-kun?- intenté. Desenvolví mis brazos alrededor de su delicada figura.

_Eso fue todo._

-¡Misaki-kun!-

Me encontré arrojando las llaves del auto por accidente, cuando apreté mi agarre en él cuando se desvaneció entre mis brazos. Temí soltarlo o no hacerlo bien y que se diera un golpe. Aunque al principio fue más por instinto y miedo que lo hice.

-Misaki…_ ¡Misaki!- _ambos nos habíamos deslizado por la pared hasta el suelo. Él seguía en mis brazos con un color que no me gustaba en su rostro y párpados cerrados. -¡Misaki-kun, responde!- lo acomodé de modo que su cabeza descansaba en mi antebrazo, pero no conseguía ninguna reacción de él.

_¡Kami-sama… KAMI-SAMA! ¿Qué demonios hago?_

-Misaki-kun… ¡Por favor!-

Las únicas veces que me he enfrentado a estas situaciones son cuando el sensei se pasa de su fecha límite y una semana después, _cuando no contesta el teléfono o mis correos, _me encuentro irrumpiendo en el condominio hasta su habitación para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo. Por falta de sueño, por falta de comida.

_Lo único que me interesa en ese momento es la novela, _y la salud del sensei también –siempre y cuando tenga el manuscrito completo y listo- pero esto no era para nada igual, _realmente estaba asustada. _

Uno de mis vecinos salió a escuchar mis gritos y tomó a Misaki en sus brazos mientras yo le instruía que me ayudara a meterlo a mi departamento. Así lo hizo en cuestión de segundos y lo recostó en el sofá. Con rapidez me incliné, revisándolo completamente hasta donde mis habilidades se extendían.

-Está exhausto- comentó mi vecino sobre mi hombro. _Supongo que él sabía un poco más que yo, al menos él era veterinario y aunque ambas cosas no se parecieran, yo no tenía un milímetro de médico en todo mi cuerpo._

-Misaki-kun…- _¿Por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así?_

Despedí a mi vecino cortésmente y me dijo que si necesitaba de algo más que lo llamara. _Sé que le gusto, pero él a mí no. _Le dirigí una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a lado de Misaki. _No hay límite para la maldad en el mundo ¿No es así?_

En mi mente corrían todo tipo de cosas que hubieran causado este fatídico desenlace. Entre ellas lo que Usami-sensei y él se hicieron, además de la nada sorprendente aparición del padre del primero. Misaki-kun es un joven demasiado delicado, me sorprendía que Usami-sensei pudiera con él, pero en ese tiempo había notado que lo trataba y se preocupaba de la mejor manera. _Increíble viniendo de alguien tan descuidado como él._

Pero cuando se trata de la persona a la que quieres, no hay imposibles. El escritor podrá escribirlo de mil diferentes formas, pero ponerlo en práctica no es algo que hiciera frecuentemente y era un problema.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo yo en esto?_

Suspiré derrotada. No podía intervenir si Misaki-kun me había confiado su paradero, si confiaba lo suficiente en mí para no decirle a Usami-sensei que estaba conmigo, cuando yo prácticamente veía al hombre todos los días.

_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

-Ustedes dos van a terminar matándome- comenté a nadie en especial mientras movía algunos mechones fuera de la frente de Misaki, _algo estaba mal. _

Apoyé mi mano aún más sobre su frente y sentí la calidez de su piel. _¿Dónde estaba ese cuerpo frío? _Pasé la mano inmediatamente a su mejilla y dio el mismo resultado. _Misaki-kun tiene fiebre._

Hay un número limitado de cosas que sé hacer en esta vida.

1.-Edición de libros, _incluidas las novelas BL_

2.-Molestar a Usami-sensei _lo que sea necesario_ para que cumpla con sus fechas.

3.-…

_¡Solo sé que un paño frio en la cabeza de alguien puede ayudar a la fiebre!_

¿Acaso este es mi castigo por mi obsesión con las novelas BL?

Corrí a la cocina, en busca de algo útil. Afortunadamente encontré un pequeño pedazo de tela que serviría por el momento. No confiaba esta nueva situación en mis propias manos y sabía que tendría que pedir ayuda.

Cuando regresé con Misaki-kun podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la misma fiebre. _Oh no. _Y veía la disconformidad en su inconsciente rostro. ¿Y ahora temblaba?

Estaba asustada, demasiado. No porque yo no fuera alguien cercano para este joven, en quien podría caer la responsabilidad si algo malo sucediera. Pero sí porque quería ayudarlo y no sabía cómo. Esto definitivamente sobrepasaba mis habilidades, tenía que pedir ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiroki P.O.V.<strong>

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y me molestaba no poder cumplir mi promesa con Nowaki de salir a comer, o quizás a cenar. Aún así él parecía haberlo entendido, pero si era su día libre, se suponía que deberíamos hacer algo juntos. Era como una obligación impuesta por mí para mí, para que no olvidara que… _eso. _

Escuché un celular sonar mientras seguí calificando algunos trabajos, cuando Nowaki no irrumpió en mi deber supe que no era el mío al menos. Podía escucharlo hablar pero realmente no prestaba atención qué decía.

-Hiro-san…-

_Una llamada bastante rápida._

Levanté mi vista de lo que estaba haciendo, podía ver algo de preocupación en su rostro y eso ameritaba que _yo _me preocupara.

-¿Pasa algo?

Dejé que la pluma cayera sobre los papeles, esperando su respuesta.

-Tengo que ir al Orfanatorio, uno de los niños tiene fiebre-

Sabía que desde que se volvió doctor especializado en la pediatría, había ofrecido sus servicios a los niños de ahí. En parte porque ese fue su hogar por tanto tiempo y por otro lado yo sabía que ahí no tenían los suficientes recursos como para llamar doctores en casos aparentemente tan pequeños. _Me hacía sentir orgulloso, no es que se lo hubiera dicho ya. _

Nuestro día de hoy estaba después de todo destinado a tenernos separados, con la mano le indiqué que se fuera, _y rápido. _

Cuando estaba pasando detrás de mí, sentí que plantó un beso sobre mi cabeza. _Lo dejé ser. _Antes de que cerrara la puerta me armé de valor para hablar.

-Cuídate-

_Sé que sonrió._

Todavía no era tan abierto como él, y dudo que algún día lo sea. Por el simple hecho de que Nowaki es _demasiado _abierto a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos y un poco exagerado algunas veces, en mi opinión. Yo prefería ser moderado a la hora de hacerlo, porque creía que las palabras tendrían más valor entre menos se usaran, aunque a él le encantaba demostrarme lo contrario 24/7, diciéndome que me amaba hasta cansarse. _Y yo siempre le creía._

No era tan malo después de todo.

Planeaba regresar a mi trabajo cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta, _¿Nowaki? _Se supone que él tiene llaves y no hace ni 10 minutos que se fue.

Me levanté creyendo que quizás _sí había olvidado las llaves _y además de eso había dejado algo que necesitaba, pero la realidad fue muy distinta al abrir la puerta y toparme con quien quizás menos esperaba en el momento.

-¿Akihiko?-

Es cierto que no había escuchado mucho de él desde hace un mes, después de aquél aparatoso accidente de tránsito. Pero no esperaba que la próxima vez que me lo fuera a encontrar, fuera de esta manera. Con una simple palabra para describirlo… _des-tro-za-do_.

Tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y su corbata estaba chueca. En su cara podía ver un estrés que nunca antes había llegado a este nivel e incluso se le veía algo pálido. _Algo era quedarse corto. __**Realmente**__ estaba pálido. _

-¿Qué diab…?

Intente preguntar pero para entonces, el hombre se había abalanzado sobre mí, rodeándome completamente con sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Apretándome como si fuera alguno de sus _Suzuki-san _con quien jugar.

-Tú sabes, Akihiko. En algún otro momento me hubiera gustado que hicieras esto, pero realmente ahorita tengo una relación con Now…-

Estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente porque en cuanto abrí la puerta, había sentido la pesadez de su carga, su tristeza y desesperación por algo que hasta este momento todavía no acababa de comprender. Pero siguió abrazándome como a un chaleco salva-vidas y lo único que atiné fue a quedarme parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que reaccionara por sí solo o que me dejara guiarlo dentro del apartamento. Cualquiera de las dos cosas tendría que ser con él plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. _Él es más grande que yo. _Nowaki un poco más alto, también. _Estas situaciones eran difíciles para mí cuando se trataba de soltarme del agarre de esas 2 personas._

No tomó tanto tiempo como esperaba. Una vez que obtuvo todo el contacto _a-mis-to-so _que quiso conmigo, se auto-invitó hasta la sala donde se dejó caer en el sillón.

_Tengo la extraña sensación de que esto tiene que ver con Takahashi. _

-¿Akihiko?-

Su mirada estaba vacía de cualquier brillo o emoción.

_Si, sin duda esto tiene que ver con Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>Nowaki P.O.V.<strong>

No me gusta guardar secretos de Hiro-san, pero por lo delicado de esta situación, permití la excepción.

Tenía el número de la Editora de Usami-san desde lo del incendio de la Universidad. Incluso me sirvió para llamarla y hacerle saber lo que había pasado aquél día del accidente, pero ahora que la llamada venía desde ella…

Esperé que fuera alguna buena noticia, o solo hablar con un amigo o conocido porque quieres pasar el tiempo, pero supongo que nadie espera que el celular de un doctor timbre con buenas noticias. _A menos de que sea tu amante. _Lo confirmé cuando me explicó a grandes rasgos la situación, e hice mi camino rápidamente a su apartamento.

Me permití tomar un taxi fuera de nuestro edificio, me sentía ansioso por llegar. Dentro de mí había crecido cierto cariño por el joven amante del escritor. _Creo que muchas personas lo llamarían… lindo. _Algo que no me permitiría mencionar en la presencia de ese hombre o de Hiro-san, cualquiera de los me partiría por la mitad antes de que lograra decirlo de nuevo.

Ahora estaba frente a frente con la puerta que tenía el número que me había dicho, iba a tocar pero mi mano se vio absorbida por un vacío cuando la puerta se abrió hacia dentro de repente. _Ella me estaba esperando. _No hubo tiempo de saludos o formalidades, así como no estoy seguro de que ella lo hubiera planeado, yo tampoco lo tenía en mente. Señaló con un brazo tembloroso hacia un punto dentro de su sala. No perdí el tiempo en entrar rápidamente pero no pasé por alto lo empapada que estaba su blusa y su expresión de estrés.

_Esto deber ser muy malo._

En menos de cinco pasos me encontraba frente al sillón donde se encontraba Misaki. Pálido, temblando y con un rojo oscuro tintando sus mejillas en señal de una fuerte fiebre. Eso además de un paño que podía apostar estaba seco en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba a hacer el resto de mi trabajo.

Sentía a Aikawa-san pararse detrás de mí mientras comenzaba la explicación.

-Él…- Aunque tan solo había dicho una palabra, la fuerza con la que parecía decidida a contarme todo, se había esfumado. Creo que por indiscreción, pero eso no importaba si no sabía cómo había llegado a este punto.

-Aikawa-san, él está ardiendo- puntualicé de nuevo, esperando no sonar demasiado grosero. _No era tiempo de indecisiones. _

Solo después de unos segundos de más pensamiento, continuó. Respiró hondo y ser armó de nuevo valor.

-Misaki-kun y Usami-sensei no están juntos…_más_-

Creí que me había sorprendido la rapidez con lo que me había dicho eso, pero una vez que digerí sus palabras me detuve completamente.

_¿No… juntos?_

Incluso giré sobre mi hombro, buscando en su mirada una pisca de mentira pero no había ninguna. Volví mi vista a Misaki.

_¿Y dicen que puedes morir de amor?..._

Le pregunté a Aikawa-san por su baño y cuando me señaló la puerta a su derecha, no perdí el tiempo y tomé en mis brazos a Misaki, dirigiéndome al lugar. Instruí que abriera el agua fría y una vez que pude sentirla, incluso con toda mi ropa puesta me puse debajo del agua que caía, haciendo que Misaki recibiera la mayoría directamente.

Al principio luchó, incluso abrió los ojos por un par de minutos aunque no del todo consciente. Se aferró en mis brazos y trató de alejarse pero no se lo permití mientras seguía manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sabía que era algo doloroso e incómodo, pero era la manera más rápida de acabar con esto y dudo que Aikawa-san hubiera tenido el corazón para hacer esto por la manera en que me miraba.

Yo sé que se preocupa por Misaki y que por eso lo permitió, pero podía ver cómo su rostro se encogía con cada una de las leves protestas del joven universitario. Prefirió salir algunos minutos después por lo que fueron varias toallas y algo de ropa. _Estoy seguro que no de Misaki. _

_¿Cómo puede la tragedia golpear tantas veces el mismo lugar?_

_o-o-o_

-Estará bien- le aseguré con media sonrisa.

Ambos habíamos vestido a Misaki en ropa seca. _Un pijama rojo de Aikawa-san que consistía de un pantalón suelto y una suave camisa abotonada por el frente. _Bastante unisex, pero cómodo. Incluso a mi me dio otro par, aunque opté solo por el pantalón, mi ropa se había empapado y aunque no me había importando en lo absoluto, no me permitiría mojar todo el apartamento de la editora.

Misaki estaba durmiendo en su habitación y ahora ambos tomábamos un poco de café en la sala.

_Ya era de noche._

-Entonces… ese hombre puede ser tan despiadado- comenté, mirando un poco por la ventana.

La primera vez que había escuchado de Fuyuhiko Usami fue en aquél incendio de la Universidad. Ahora le daba toda la razón a Usami-san por haber estado furioso cuando se había enterado. Pensar que su propio padre fuera causante de la mayoría de sus desgracias era muy triste. Yo no tengo padres, _no los conozco_, pero si me hicieran eso creo que no los reconocería. No es algo justo.

-Cuando llegué, él ya había terminado de decir lo que quería- continuó Aikawa-san –Llegué tarde…- el usual brillo y energía muy característico de su persona estaba ausente.

-No es su culpa, Aikawa-san ¿Usted hubiera imaginado que ese hombre vendría a su apartamento?- traté de consolarla. Ella también estaba algo triste por todo lo que pasaba. –Ni siquiera se supone que el hombre sabía dónde estaba Misaki-kun, por lo que me cuenta-

_Muy cierto. _Esto era serio y peligroso. La gente con dinero cree que lo puede hacer todo.

Sonrió amargamente por mi comentario.

-Fuyuhiko-san siempre ha estado en contra de que Misaki-kun esté con el sensei- tomó otro sorbo de su café –No me sorprendería que siempre esté buscando la menor duda para conseguir eso-

_Pero todo había empezado entre ellos dos, no con la participación del padre de la discordia. _

-Aún así…- insistí –Si me lo llego a encontrar, se arrepentirá de esto-

_Aunque no me gusta recurrir a estos métodos, tengo un especial grupo de personas a mi alrededor que por nada del mundo quiero que resulten lastimadas. Misaki-kun es una persona que cualquiera desearía proteger, y por el bien de Hiro-san, Usami Akihiko también está en este grupo. _

_Es como una gran familia._

_Ahora Aikawa-san se nos unía._

Pero ella estaba tan desanimada.

-¿Algo de cenar, Aikawa-san? Se cocinar muy bien- sonreí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con la propuesta y me guió a lo que tenía en la cocina. Mandé un rápido mensaje de texto mientras sacaba todo lo que podríamos usar.

Recibí en menos de un minuto en la respuesta:

_De: Hiro-san_

_No te preocupes, solo cuídate._

_Yo también te Quiero._

Sonreí para mí mismo. También se dice que no hay mal que dure cien años, pero este… espero que dure aún menos.

Llegué a una conclusión.

_El amor es Egoísta. Todos lo quieren, pero no todos están dispuestos a dar lo necesario para conservarlo._

_Pero tú si lo entiendes ¿Verdad, Misaki?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sientoo el retraso! :D (Cuál retraso? Tengo mis demás fics sin actualizar por meses! u.u"...)<strong>

**Pero bueno, entre los últimos día de escuela... malvadas enfermedades e historias originales, mi tiempo se vio absorvido (uu! Sin mencionar el trabajo obligado de verano... odio el verano!)**

**Pero... me alegra venir a hacer sufrir lectores una vez más! :) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que lluevan los reviews! Quizás... -dije quizás- para el próximo capítulo, la pareja Terrorista. Aunque tengo que ver bien qué papel tendrán :D**

**Nos vemos **

**anypotter**


	6. En pedazos

**...En pedazos...**

_De: Hiro-san_

_No te preocupes, solo cuídate._

_Yo también te Quiero._

**Hiroki P.O.V.**

Envié ese rápido mensaje de texto a Nowaki. _Realmente estaba aliviado que se fuera a tomar si era necesario toda la noche. _Yo no pude decir nada respecto a Akihiko y aunque sé que Nowaki confiaba lo suficiente en mí para saber que lo quería más a él que al escritor, algo me hacía guardar en secreto la actual ubicación del hombre.

_Quizás porque estaba tan destrozado._

Quizás porque nunca lo había visto en estado tan vulnerable y no quería que nadie más lo viera de esa manera. Suficiente tenía con haberme mostrado su debilidad, como yo se la enseñé cuando éramos niños.

-Hiroki…-

Comenzó a hablar y no tuve el valor de detenerlo.

Quizás necesitaba expresar todo eso, y no precisamente en sus libros, pero escucharlo era doloroso. La manera en que describía sus propios pensamientos ante la actual situación era tan pesimista que incluso yo me deprimía de imaginarme en su situación.

Resultó que desde que pensé que Takahashi era su problema, estaba en lo correcto. Pero no pensé que fuera a este grado e incluso por la misma culpa de Akihiko.

Lo dejé seguir hablando hasta cuando deseó, pero no pude hacer comentario alguno pues en cuanto acomodó su cabeza en el sillón, se había dormido.

_Demonios._

No lo movería de ahí hasta que despertara. Se veía que necesitaba el sueño y me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que durmió bien. _¿Su editora estaba enterada de esto? ¿Takahashi estaba enterado de esto?_

No culpo tanto a mi estudiante por haber ido, realmente. Si Akihiko dice que hizo todo lo necesario para que creyera que no lo quería más, _entonces lo hizo. _E incluso usó los puntos débiles de Takahashi contra él. _Algo cruel si alguien me preguntaba. _Pero no había podido decir nada en contra de su _brillante _plan pues ya estaba dormido _aunque alguien tenía que hacerle ver que estaba mal._

¿Tenía que hacer de casamentero y juntar a esos dos de nuevo? ¿Por qué yo?

Y más importante.

_¿El daño era reparable?_

Después de hacer esas cosas, quizás Takahashi realmente perdió todo vínculo con Akihiko y nadie sabría si estaba dispuesto a volver. Pero si algo sé, es que Bakahiko no podrá hacer mucho en este estado depresivo-lamentable.

o-o-o

**Misaki P.O.V. **

Cuando quise abrir los ojos los sentí pesados, como si hubiera algo encima de ellos. Todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y sentía que ardía en cierto sentido, no sé si por cansancio o porque realmente tenía algún tipo de fiebre o algo, solo sé que me sentía agotado. Drenado de cada gota de energía que pudiera tener, pero no lo suficiente para detenerme en la cama.

_¿Dónde estaba? _

Me sentía horrible y no recordaba algunas cosas. Mirando alrededor eventualmente me di cuenta de que estaba en el departamento de Aikawa-san. _Así que todo no había sido un horrible sueño…_

Pensar que Usagi-san me había obligado a salir de su vida solo me hacía sentirme cansado y no comprendía por qué. Debería sentirme feliz de que no le estoy causando ya molestias, _ahora quizás es con Aikawa-san_, pero él hizo tanto por mí que lo mejor que podía haber hecho fue esto. Salir de ahí cuando tuve la oportunidad sin necesidad de despedidas o algo parecido.

_Pero duele. _

Estuve por tanto tiempo tratándome de convencer a mí mismo de que lo que Usagi-san decía era verdad, _que me quería. _Que no era un reemplazo de mi hermano.

Supongo que fui egoísta en ese punto.

_No tenía sentido seguir pensado en eso ¿Cierto?_

Necesitaba ver si Aikawa-san necesitaba de mi ayuda, así que me levanté en lo que podía calificar como una de sus pijamas. Sentí que la habitación giró por unos segundos pero se estabilizó rápidamente. _Lo que sea para enfocar mi mente en otra cosa. _Y así hice mi camino a la cocina.

_Era temprano._

Por el reloj en la pared, parecían ser las 7 apenas. _¿Qué hice durante toda la noche, dormir? _Caminé hasta la cocina pensando en que un buen desayuno sería lo mejor para empezar el día de mi casera, pero, no esperaba encontrarme con cierto inconveniente en la sala.

_Uh oh._

-¡¿Misaki-kun?-

Fui instantáneamente tacleado por Aikawa-san y detrás de ella un preocupado hombre alto, _¿Kusama-san?_

-¡Misaki-kun, ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- Ella me tomó del rostro y me miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de arrastrarme en el sillón en el que ambos estaban sentados.

Luego comenzaron a hablarme de lo que había pasado ayer que hasta el momento se me había hecho confuso, pero poco a poco pude recordar y no sé si fue lo mejor. _Las palabras de Usagi-chichi. _¿Es que no podía dejarme en paz ahora que ya no estaba con Usagi-san? Incluso me había amenazado por si intentaba regresar, _algo que le había asegurado que no pasaría. _Pero incluso así continuó.

_¿Por qué el mundo era así? _

-Misaki-kun, aún tienes un poco de fiebre, ¿Misaki?-

Pasé demasiado tiempo pensando en eso y sonreí avergonzado para Nowaki. _Siempre insistía en que lo llamara Nowaki. _Nos habíamos visto en varias ocasiones ya.

Sé que ninguno de los dos creyó mi sonrisa, pero, necesitaba unos días de no tratar de complacer a nadie. _Era tan difícil._

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

o-o-o

**Nowaki P.O.V.**

Me gustaría haberle dicho alguna mentira piadosa a Aikawa-san, pero la verdad no quería que se confiara en este particular caso y yo no la dejaría sola. Durante toda la noche no pudimos dormir mientras pensábamos en el gran problema en el que se habían metido Usami-san y Misaki-kun. Discutimos incluso alguna forma de lograr que ambos volvieran, siquiera a verse para que notaran que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto y que los estaba destruyendo. _Pero ninguno de los dos cedería. _

En eso se parecían demasiado.

Pero teníamos que lograr algo antes de que en realidad pasara lo feo. Dejé advertida a Aikawa-san de la situación y me dijo que haría lo mejor que pudiera. Prometí pasarme por lo menos una vez al día para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer mucho.

_A Misaki-kun le falta un verdadero motivo para estar bien. _

La depresión podía ser tan engañosa como severa y peligrosa.

_No teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo._

Y cuando entré a nuestro apartamento y encontré a Hiro-san sentado justamente a un lado de la puerta, esperándome, agradecí que entre nosotros no hubiera malos entendidos. Puesto que Usami-san estaba dormido en el sillón de nuestra sala, _destrozado_, e infeliz.

-¿Larga noche?- me preguntó.

-No te imaginas-

Quizás si ahora le decía a dónde fui en realidad, podríamos hacer algo rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em>Sii lo sé! n.n No tengo vergüenza porque tardé mucho... pero.. jejeje ya comenzaré a agarrar el ritmo de esta historia de nuevo y pueden esperar drama, como recompensa creo que puedo decirles que haré que las cosas se pongan peores antes de quizás mejorar jijiji.<em>

_¿A alguien le gustaría un cross-over con Sekaiichi-Hatsukoi?_

_any :D_

_p.d. Autora contenta, capítulos rápidos _


End file.
